And End With A Kiss
by Disney's Darling
Summary: Five unrelated  ish  drabbles that end with a Loliver kiss. OLD.


And End With A Kiss

**A/N: **Tried so hard to keep everyone IC… This was originally intended to be one big fic about Miley getting used to Lilly and Oliver's relationship upgrade, but one thing led to another. I meant to publish this ages ago, but it sat forgotten until just now. Set just after "What I Don't Like About You".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_At the mall_

"Lilly, what do you think of this top?" Miley held out a red halter top from the rack. "… Lilly?" There was no answer.

Lilly was staring into Oliver's eyes, apparently too lost in the deep brown pools of love to notice her best friend asking her opinion.

"Lilly!" Miley snapped her fingers in Lilly's face.

Lilly snapped out of it, sounding apologetic. "Sorry! I just… you're so cute!" she squealed, poking Oliver.

"You're cuter!" Oliver said soppily, pecking Lilly on the cheek.

"No, you're cuter!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"GUYS!" Miley snapped. "You're both adorable. Now what do you think of this top?"

But Lilly and Oliver had already started kissing.

_At the movies_

The lights were out. The popcorn bucket was huge. The blood was pouring out of people's severed necks like a sprinkler. Lilly snuggled closer to Oliver.

"Ollie-pop, I'm scared," Lilly whined playfully.

"I can fix that," Oliver said in his manliest voice. Lilly pushed closer into Oliver, his arms opening to hold in her in a cuddle.

"I feel so safe now…" said Lilly, smiling up at her best-friend-turned-boyfriend.

"Glad you think so," Oliver replied. "But there's one thing wrong with this position."

"What?" asked Lilly faux-innocently.

"I can't do this." Oliver turned Lilly around and started kissing her, Lilly enthusiastically responding. Tongues tangled and hands roaming (Lilly's in Oliver's hair, Oliver's at Lilly's waist), the movie was quickly forgotten.

Absorbed in the movie, Miley reached for the popcorn. She noticed that the jumbo-sized bucket had fallen onto the ground; luckily, there wasn't too much spillage. Picking it up, she sat back up and saw…

"Gross," Miley muttered as she shook her head and wished Jake was there, before berating herself for thinking that.

_In class_

During Science, they held hands under the benchtop.

In Home Ec, they fed each other bites of the finished product.

In English, they passed little love notes to each other.

In PE, each tried studiously to avoid looking at the other.

During Math, they wrote equations like "Lilly + Oliver = love".

In History, they reminisced about the history of their relationship, platonic and romantic.

In Geography, they planned where they'd go on a romantic vacation together, just the two of them.

In LOTE, they practiced saying "I love you" in their language of choice.

And at lunch, they snuck off to the janitor's closet…

_At the beach_

"Oliver! You got sand in my eye!" Lilly crossed her arms, looking absolutely furious. After a few seconds, she started walking towards Oliver like she was going to kill him. "Come here. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Uh-oh." Oliver ran for his life. "You'll have to catch me to kill me!"

After running in circles around the beach for about five minutes, Oliver started getting tired. Luckily, Lilly seemed to have calmed down. Oliver slowed down and caught his girlfriend in his arms.

"Gotcha!" she sang triumphantly.

"So what do you want as a prize?" he asked playfully.

Lilly took his face and kissed him hard.

_At home_

"Hey Mr Stewart," called Lilly and Oliver simultaneously as they dropped their bags down.

"Hey kids," said Robby Ray, while frying flapjacks for afternoon tea. Oliver grabbed the syrup bottle and poured almost all of it onto his flapjack, leaving only the dregs. Lilly quickly snatched it off him, slapping him as was the custom.

"Hey!" she reprimanded. "Other people want syrup too, you know."

Oliver would have replied, but he was too busy scarfing down his flapjack.

"Gosh!" Lilly huffed, squeezing the last of the syrup onto her flapjack.

After finishing their flapjacks, Lilly and Oliver ran up to Miley's room, hand in hand. Just before entering Miley's room, Oliver pushed Lilly against the wall, and kissed her.

"You taste like syrup," Lilly murmured.


End file.
